The Agent
by Bunnie24
Summary: AU Universe. Mike Weston is a follower. Through the eyes of Sarah Greene as the cult resides in the Havenport mansion.
1. The Meeting

"I mean, c'mon, he's got to be packing some heat—most guys have to work really hard on their swagger, but Roderick, he doesn't even have to try!" Sarah said as she sewed a button back on the shirt she was holding.

Emma just rolled her eyes, letting a smirk out as she went back to her magazine.

"Roll your eyes all you want, you know I'm right!" Sarah remarked.

The two girls shared a glance as they sat on the stairs, taking a moment for themselves in the large house in Havenport.

Sarah swallowed hard before looking back down at her project "So have you heard from Cry Baby and his even more annoying boyfriend?" she asked.

Emma dropped her magazine and stared at Sarah "They have names you know."

"I like the names I gave them better." Sarah remarked, looking up at Emma for a moment.

Emma huffed "No. I haven't heard from Jacob or Paul."

"Good riddance." Sarah muttered.

Emma gagged at her words "How dare you! Sarah, they were my friend! And Jacob and I—"

"There is no you and Jacob." Sarah hissed, looking up at her friend "…you don't care about Jacob, you don't. Just admit it. I'm not judging you; because, lets face it…those two were just holding you back." Sarah said, looking back down at her shirt.

Emma sighed, she knew Sarah had a point; the only person she truly cared for was Joe, and he was in the midst of trying to get his wife back…which was proving to be quite difficult since she was put into protective custody.

The young killer picked up her magazine and began reading where she left off, clearing her throat in the process "So, if you had the chance, would you do Roderick?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah laughed "No! That guy has a bit of an ego—besides, why would he want me when he has Louise?" she asked, looking up at Emma and wiggled her eye brows.

Emma laughed "You're so weird."

Sarah smiled wide before looking back down at her sewing; she wrapped up her project and put her needle and thread down and showed off her work to Emma "…I think I did pretty good." Sarah muttered.

Emma looked over the shirt "Yeah, you can't even tell someone ripped the buttons off." She said in her infamous sarcastic tone.

Sarah grimaced at her friend as she put the shirt on her lap and leaned against the railing, relaxing even more when from the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching them.

"Girls!" Joe said, his voice echoing through the room.

Both Emma and Sarah turned to see Joe walking towards them with a semi-familiar face following him.

Emma gave Joe a wide smile, greeting him while Sarah just sat back and let Emma do her usual fawning over their leader.

Sarah noticed the young man standing next to Joe, she wasn't familiar with him but with his FBI badge draped around his neck and a standard .45 caliber gun, she assumed that just like Roderick this guy was infiltrating law enforcement, specifically the FBI.

"Emma, you remember Agent Weston." Joe remarked, showing the young man off to Emma.

Emma kept her smile as she turned to him "Yes. Agent Weston, it's been awhile."

"…it seems like I just saw you though." He said with a sly grin on his face.

Emma smirked, looking back at Joe who then turned to Sarah "Michael, this is Sarah Greene…she's our nurse." He said, giving Sarah a charismatic smile.

Sarah reached her hand out towards the agent and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Sarah, this is Agent Mike Weston, he works with the FBI obviously—I have him keeping tabs on our dear friend, Ryan." He said.

Sarah nodded "Oh. Wow. I didn't realize we had someone on the inside." She said, nervously smiling at the both of them.

Joes' smile only got wider as he turned to Mike, then back at Sarah "I'm giving Mike the grand tour, figured he'd like to meet our brightest stars!"

Sarah chuckled, waving him away "Whatever!" she said as she felt blush taking over her face.

"Oh, don't be modest Sarah! You and Emma both have done great work." Joe said, patting Sarahs' shoulder.

Sarah turned to Emma "Well, Emma does most of the work, I just stand around and look busy." She said before turning back to the two men in front of her.

Joe nodded "Well, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." He said, guiding Mike down the hall.

Sarah leaned out and watched as Joe and Mike walked away, Sarah bit her lip as she began to check out Mikes' derrière.

Emma began to speak once again but Sarah wasn't listening and Emma noticed this, she nudged Sarah but she didn't turn back towards her friend when Emma sighed and began to watch them walk away as well before they disappeared.

"You alright over there?" Emma asked her.

"Our children would be beautiful." Sarah muttered.

Emma raised an eye brow at Sarah before sitting back down on her step and began to read her magazine "As well as imaginary." She muttered under her breath.

Sarah turned back and rested against the railing once again, letting Emma go on and on about what they were doing there and what was going to happen when Roderick and the team finally got Claire; Sarah blocked her out, she was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emma asked.

Sarah shook her head "Not really."  
Just as Emma was about to retort another resident of the house approached the girls "Uh, Sarah—Roderick needs you. He think he broke his hand when I punched a wall." The guy muttered.

Sarah sighed as she got up from the steps "When is he going to realize that I'm a nurse, _not_ a doctor?" she asked.

"When he drops dead." Emma said with a smirk.

A smile escaped Sarahs' lips as she followed the man to where Roderick was, knowing that he was going to give her a hard time about everything.


	2. Dishes

Roderick sang along to the 70's tune on the radio as he and Sarah did the dishes after the large group dinner they had managed to organize.

Sarah watched through her peripheral as Roderick danced with his hips as he sang along to the song while drying the dishes that she'd casually hand him after washing them.

"Le Freak, C'est chic; Freak out!" he danced as he spun around before placing another plate on the stack and looked back at Sarah, continuing to sing as he watched her.

"You are so weird." Sarah muttered as she finished the last dish and handed it to Roderick.

Roderick smirked "You're just jealous that you can't move like me!" he said with a wink.

Sarah laughed hard "No! No, I can dance, I just can do it professionally and not look like an idiot."

"Is that a blonde joke?" Roderick asked, pointing a finger at her.

Sarah shook her head "No. Just being honest." She remarked as she turned off the sink and turned to Roderick as he took the stack of plates and put them in their place.

The two followers stared each other down for a moment before Roderick turned off the radio "And on that note, I'm gonna go find Louise." He said as he wiggled his eye brows at her before leaving the kitchen.

Sarah smirked as she turned back around to the sink and began to wipe all the water that had accumulated along the counters while she embraced the new silence in the room, a small sigh of relief on her face when she threw the towel aside and turned around only to gasp at the surprise in front of her.

"Oh, wow—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Mike said, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

Sarah let a small smile out "No, it's okay. I just didn't hear you." She said.

Mike nodded "Next time, I'll try and be more noticeable." He said with a faint smile.

Sarah let a gentle nod out before looking the man over for a moment, she began to feel her heart race "Do you need something?" she asked him.

"Glass of water?" Mike asked simply.

The young woman turned away from Mike as she grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and turned on the tap to fill it up; she could hear him slowly approaching her as she turned off the faucet and handed him the glass as he stood next to her.

Sarah pushed herself away from the sink and walked around the isle if only to get away from the FBI agent that was invading her space.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body which made Sarah feel awkward as she tried not to blush in front of him.

Mike turned to her after taking a sip "So…" he trailed off.

"So?" Sarah asked.

They stared each other down as Mike played with his glass "A nurse. Do you currently work anywhere?" he asked her.

Sarah hummed before shaking her head "I used to. But I quit to come here." She explained to him.

"That's cool. Where did you used to work?" Mike asked her.

"Richmond. St. Marys Hospital, in the E.R." Sarah said, leaning against a cabinet.

Mike nodded, taking another sip of his water before opening his mouth when two people stormed in, causing both their attentions to turn to the new additions to the room.

"Sarah!" someone yelled as she turned to Sarah, holding Charlie close to her.

Sarah gasped once again "Oh, my god—Charlie! What happened?" she asked, going into nurse mode and shifting her attention to the bleeding follower in front of her.

"I had an accident." Charlie muttered.

Sarah frowned "Charlie, why do you do this to yourself?" she asked, guiding him out of the kitchen and to the dining room to sit him down; she turned to the follower standing next to her and demanded the first aid kit.

She grabbed a towel and pressed against Charlies' bleeding arm, sighing heavily as she shook her head at Charlie "Charlie." She said sympathetically.

"Is he alright?" she heard coming from the kitchen.

Sarah turned to see Mike standing by the entrance into the dining room, she nodded before turning back to Charlie "Yeah, he'll be okay…" she muttered, smiling at the man sitting next to her.

Mike nodded before putting his glass of half drunken water on a counter "Well, I should be going." He said.

"Okay." Sarah said, not looking away from Charlie and his obvious self inflicted wound.

She felt Mike walk past her as he said 'goodbye' to Charlie and left the room just as the other follower slammed the first aid kit on the table and opened it.

* * *

Sarah laid in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she continued to fight her drowsiness; she didn't know why she was, it was pushing 1 in the morning but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to turn off her lamp and sleep.

"Fuck!" she muttered as she pushed the sheets away from her body and got out of bed, beginning to pace around her room if only to do anything.

As she paced back and forth in her bedroom, she thought about the day and the introduction of Agent Weston; she let a small smile escape her lips as she thought about him.

She didn't know what the intrigue was about him, he was just another follower; and she tried to feed herself lies about how he was probably just like Roderick: egotistical, cocky, and a bit of a jerk.

In the midst of her pacing, a light knock came to her door; Sarah turned to the door gently wondering who it could possibly be.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Emma."

Sarah walked to the door and opened it gently "What?" she asked bluntly.

Emma was taken aback, Sarah was not one with a attitude so she did take an offense to it "What's your problem?" she asked in return.

"Nothing's my problem!" Sarah remarked.

Emma huffed "Okay. Whatever. Are you alright?" she asked.

Sarah raised an eye brow, Emma usually didn't concern herself with the wellbeing of others, even her best friend which alarmed Sarah.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms.

Emma shrugged "Well, I came upstairs and your light was still on—and you're usually in bed by 11 so I just wanted to check in and make sure you were alright."

"Since when do you care about how I am?" Sarah asked.

"I just…I care. I always care!" Emma said, back tracking as she did.

Sarah sighed "Well, I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

"Is this about Charlie?" Emma quipped.

Sarah squinted her eyes "What?"

Emma huffed as she pushed her way into Sarahs' room before she shut the door "I heard about what happened to Charlie tonight and I figured maybe you were losing sleep over him." She suggested.

"Charlie is fine. He is not the reason why I cannot sleep, okay?" Sarah remarked.

Emma nodded "Okay. Fine. So what's keeping you up? Something has to." She said, crossing her arms.

Sarah shook her head "Nothing. It's just…I'm tired, but I can't sleep! We've all been there." She said, slowly getting annoying by her friend.

Emma nodded "Yeah. Been there." She muttered as she began to pace around Sarahs' room.

Sarah watched Emma, something wasn't right, Emma usually gave Sarah snide remarked and left her alone, but this was new.

"Is everything alright with you?" Sarah asked cautiously.

Emma bit her lip before clearing her throat "Jacob keeps calling." She admitted.

Sarah raised an eye brow "And?" she asked.

"…and…nothing! He just keeps leaving these depressing 'where are you' voicemails. He keeps asking why I left them there and it's because Roderick told me to." Emma said.

"You don't have to justify anything to me. We do what we have to do to make sure everything goes off with a bang…even if that means unload the baggage." Sarah remarked.

Emma looked up at Sarah "How'd you get so smart?" she asked with a smile.

"I've always been smart, you've just never listened!" Sarah quipped.

Emma huffed "Well, then…" she said, stopping in place before turning to face the door "I'll let you get back to not sleeping." She said before leaving, Sarah escorting her out.

Sarah sighed as she locked her bedroom door, she didn't want any more disturbances for the night as she decided to try lying on the bed again if just to rest for thirty minutes.


	3. The Plan

The family was getting restless with the fridge getting low on supplies, so Sarah volunteered with 20 different grocery lists that would keep mostly everyone in the house happy.

She was stuck behind an SUV that was going the speed limit, but Sarah was a bit impatient trying to get home since there were 3 cartons of milk and 2 gallons of ice cream in the trunk of her car.

Sarah silently cursed as the SUV as she drove behind it, knowing that the turn to the mansion was close but her impatience was getting the best of her until she watched the SUV turn into the entrance of the mansion.

_"Who is that?"_ Sarah asked as she followed the SUV to the mansion.

The SUV stopped on the edge of the driveway while Sarah went around him and parked right next to the door, the less travel to and from her car would make it easier for her, especially since it was a frigid day.

Sarah got out of her car and watched as the familiar face of Agent Mike Weston exited his vehicle and slowly approached her, she ignored him as she opened the trunk of her car and began grabbing the paper grocery bags once by one.

"Here, let me help." Mike said, grabbing four bags and walking with Sarah into the kitchen where the places them on any available surface she could find.

Sarah was still silent as she walked back to her car to grab the rest of the bags while Mike assisted shutting her trunk then followed her back into the kitchen.

There wasn't much talking going on as the two put everything away; Sarah, who was once again star struck by the agent, didn't know what to say to him as she organized everything in the fridge as he just stood there next to her.

"Do you need any help?" Mike asked quietly.

Sarah shook her head "No, I've got it. If you need to be somewhere, go right ahead—don't let me stop you." She said, not bothering with looking at him.

Mike nodded slowly "Okay then. I'll see you around." He muttered before leaving the kitchen.

Sarah sighed with relief, her body relaxing from the close proximity he had with her; she didn't know why she was so awkward around him, but she knew that she couldn't let him debilitate her.

* * *

The girls weren't much into T.V. but Emma and Sarah had both found themselves watching some made-for-TV horror movie on the Syfy channel which kept them entertained for the moment.

Sarah heard her stomach gurgle as she pressed her hands against it, trying to silence the noises that were distracting Emma as she turned to her friend "…have you eaten today?" she asked.

"No." Sarah muttered.

Emma crossed her arms "Well, maybe you should get something to eat since I can hear your stomach over the movie." She gently hissed.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Emma as she got up from the couch when Roderick walked in and stopped in front of Sarah "There you are!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the living room.

The girls shared one last confused glance at each other before Sarah shrugged and followed Roderick into Joes' office where a group of 6 was waiting for her.

"Sarah, there you are!" Joe said with a smile as he sat at his desk.

Sarah smiled awkwardly "Here I am." She said, still confused as to what was going on.

Roderick guided her to a chair and let her sit down before taking his place across the room sitting at another chair, the group staring at her intensely.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sarah asked after the silence became too much for her.

Joe shook his head "Of course not, darling! We're just having a meeting and we decided that you need to be in it." He explained.

Sarah raised an eye brow "So what are we talking about?" she asked cautiously.

"As you know, we're in pursuit of finding Claire who's in protective custody right now, and Mikey boy over there," he pointed to Mike who was two seats over from Sarah "…knows exactly where she is. BUT we can't blow his cover, so we're going to make it look like we ambushed and tortured him for the information." Roderick explained.

Sarah nodded slowly at the second in command "O-kay…so where do I come in?" she asked.

"Well, we're going to have to do some serious damage to Mike, and who would be better at nursing him back to health than you?" Roderick said.

Sarah was taken aback, she was never involved in the big jobs before and it made her internally scream before she let a smile out.

"Oh." was all that she could muster out before looking around the room of followers.

Roderick leaned forward "Are you up for the task, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah nodded "Yes. I am."

"Good!" Roderick said before standing up "I'm setting everything up, so don't fret—but you will be infiltrating the hospital while Mike recoups. You'll get some scrubs and an I.D badge for the hospital." He went on.

Sarah nodded as she looked around the room at Louise, Charlie, Mike, Joe, and two other follows whom she'd never acquainted herself with. "Sounds like fun." She remarked.

Roderick smiled at her before clearing his throat "So, now that that's cleared up, meeting adjourned?" he asked around the room.

Everyone muffled an agreement as everyone stood up to leave while Sarah remained seated, waiting for the crowd to leave so she could leave as well before Roderick placed a hand on her shoulder "Stay. I still need to work some details out with you." He said

"Oh. Okay." Sarah muttered as she stayed in her seat, looking over at Joes' desk which was now vacant.

Roderick moved his seat closer to Sarah "Don't be scared, Sarah…I have everything under control, alright?" he comforted her with a smile and his infamous cocky tone.

"I'm not scared." Sarah remarked, giving Roderick a smile to match his.

"Good!" he said, patting her knee "Listen, the team and I have gotten a plan in order and you don't have to worry about that-you just need to worry about getting into the hospital and getting to Mike. Like I said, I have prepared a pair of scrubs for you as well as an I.D badge that will get you access to any part of the hospital." He remarked.

Sarah nodded slowly "…what hospital are we hoping he goes to?"

"We're setting this up at a Warehouse off Newport Harbor, we know that he'll probably be sent to the closest hospital since we're going to border the line of killing him." Roderick explained.

Sarah glared at Roderick before nodding "Okay." She muttered.

Roderick smiled "Don't worry, I'll give you directions. But still…you're on your own to gain access to the hospital, to wiggle your way into being his nurse until he is cleared for check out."

"And then what?" Sarah asked.

"And then we bring him here just to rest a little longer. You'll be his nurse until the FBI clears him for work again." Roderick said "Sound like a plan?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded slowly "Yeah." She whispered, smiling at Roderick.

"Excellent." He said, patting her thigh once again before getting up to leave the office.

Sarah remained seated once again, knowing she was on her own for this mission was a bit daunting, but she knew she could handle it.


	4. Crush

Sarah walked out of the office to be greeted by a familiar face that began to follow her throughout the house "Can I ask you a personal question?" Mike asked as he followed her.

"That depends, do you plan on following me for the rest of the day?" She asked as she walked towards the living room.

Mike smirked at her "Depends on your answer."

Sarah huffed as she stopped walking and turned to face him "What's your question, Agent Weston?" she asked him.

"Ooh, saucy." Mike remarked with a smile.

Sarah raised an eye brow at Mike before he nodded "Okay, okay…have you ever lost a patient?" he asked her.

"Lost? As in killed?" Sarah asked.

Mike nodded.

"No. Granted, yes, there were a few who died—but there was nothing that I could do to save them, it happens." Sarah explained to him.

Sarah sighed as she put a hand on Mikes' shoulder "Look, I won't let you die. You are obviously too valuable to lose." She assured her.

Mike was left concerned as he nodded slowly at Sarah "That's…comforting." He said slowly.

Sarah smirked at Mike "It should be." She said before walking again.

Mike continued to follow her, which slightly annoyed Sarah "I thought you said you'd stop following me." She said.

"Well, maybe if you walk me to my car, then you'll get rid of me for the next few days." Mike said, raising his eye brows slightly while smiling at Sarah.

Sarah crossed her arms at Mike as she thought about it for a long time, she felt awkward around him and she didn't know why—granted, she had gotten a spark of attraction towards him at the beginning, but she pushed it away to focus on more important things.

"If it means you leaving me alone, then fine, I'll walk you to your car." Sarah said as she walked along with Mike outside to his parked car.

Mike turned to her with a light cocky smile on his face "Y'know, when this is all over, maybe you and I can go out for dinner sometime, maybe take in a movie?" he suggested to her.

Sarah smirked "Yeah, and then we can fuck in the backseat of your car." She remarked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Mike was taken aback by her comment before letting a chuckle out "You're funny." He said.

Sarah shrugged "Not really, but…I'm glad I amuse you." She said softly.

Mike nodded off for a moment as he opened the driver door to his car "So, I guess I'll see you in 2 days?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah."

"Okay." He said, letting another light smile escape his lips before getting into his car and driving away from the mansion.

Sarah sighed with relief as she turned around and walked back into the house where Roderick was waiting for her with his cocky smile "You have a thing for Mikey boy." He accused.

"What?" Sarah asked confused as she walked passed him, but he just followed her.

Roderick smiled "You have a crush on Mike! C'mon, it's obvious! Mike and Sarah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"I will pay you every cent in my bank account if you stop singing that song." Sarah hissed at Roderick as she desperately tried to flee from Roderick and his teasing.

"That's not all, that's not all Sarah just murdered an officer." Roderick continued to sing as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

Sarah huffed "You're right, I am about to murder an officer…but he's more like a Sheriff." She said as she glared at Roderick.

Roderick smirked again "I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?" he sang, beginning a new tune as he danced around the kitchen as Sarah pulled a wine glass out and began to pour herself a glass of wine.

Sarah rolled her eyes "What's with you singing songs from the 70's? I mean, seriously…it's not like you!" she remarked.

"Oh, Sarah, I only sing around you cause number 1, it's fun; and number 2, it annoys you!" Roderick said.

Sarah huffed as she took a sip from her wine "I do not have a crush on Mike Weston! He's too…" she thought of the right word "Boyish. He looks like a puppy dog, I mean—seriously!" she said.

Roderick smiled "Emma told me that when you first met him, your comment was 'Our children would be beautiful!'."

"So, what if I said that? I don't like him. End of story." Sarah said, taking another sip of wine.

Roderick frowned before shrugging off "Whatever you say." He muttered to her before finally leaving her alone and walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah took another sip of her wine as she relaxed, now that random people had quit following her she could think about the task she was given to do.

It made her nervous; her job was usually to tend to the wounds of the followers who survived their missions, but she going out there on her own to nurse a follower back to health, it made her skin crawl.

Sarah finished her glass of wine when Emma walked in "There you are." Emma muttered as she grabbed a wine glass as well.

"Where'd you run off to?" Emma continued.

Sarah sighed "…I am being sent on a mission." She said as she put the wine glass by the sink.

"Your first solo? What is it?" Emma asked.

Sarah shrugged "I have to nurse Mike back to health." She said, it sounded lame when she explained it to other people.

Emma raised an eye brow at her fellow follower "Oh really? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing at the moment; but Roderick and Charlie are going to beat him to a pulp to make it look like they tortured him for information." Sarah explained.

Emma smiled "And you get Agent Weston all to yourself." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sarah rolled her eyes "Oh my god! I had this conversation with Roderick already—I do not have a crush on him! I don't. I might have had a moment of weakness when I met him…but no, there's nothing for me there!"

Emma smirked "You're lying to the both of us…you're trying too hard to make it seem like you don't."

"I don't like him." Sarah said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure you don't!" Emma called to Sarah as she left, the smirk still plastered on her face.


	5. The Mission

The day came but everything had been pushed earlier after Roderick got a call that Mike had left early due to be insubordinate with the agent in charge of the investigation.

Everyone was aloof as they hurried to make their arrangements and to leave to begin the mission while Sarah mentally and psychically prepared herself.

Sarah looked down at her watch as Roderick and his crew left to retrieve Mike, she made a note to leave for the hospital an hour after if just to settle in and do whatever she needed to do to.

"Are you still breathing over there?" Emma asked as she walked into Sarahs' bedroom.

Sarah nodded "Yeah." She muttered, going over the directions to the hospital one more time.

"You're going to be fine. You've infiltrated bigger places." Emma remarked, trying to comfort her fellow follower.

Sarah sighed "Yeah, but not on my own—I always had you to back me up! If I fuck this up, that's it! Roderick will have my head." She retorted.

Emma put a hand on her shoulder "You'll be great." She assured Sarah.

Sarah nodded "I know."

Emma smiled at her friend before taking her hand back "Don't think too much into it." She said softly before exiting Sarahs' bedroom to leave her alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sarah had texted Roderick right before entering the hospital to see where they were on beating Mike to a pulp, she knew he'd ignore her text so she didn't get her hopes up.

Her heart raced as she approached the front desk and smiled at the clerk "Hi." She said with a nervous smile on her face.

The nurse behind the desk smiled back at her "Hi. How can I help you?"

"Today is my first day." Sarah said nervously.

The nurse nodded "Oh. Okay. Umm…" she looked over at a sheet of paper "What's your name?"

Sarah casually looked down at the I.D around her neck, Roderick gave her a false identity and at that moment she couldn't remember as she looked down. Lenore Hadley.

"Lenore Hadley." She said as she looked up at the nurse.

The nurse looked through the sheet of paper before humming "I don't see you on here."

Sarah frowned, if this approach didn't work she was going to ruin the plan "What?" she asked rhetorically "But I've got the I.D badge…" she said, showing the nurse the badge.

The nurse nodded "No big deal! The woman who does the schedules probably forgot—she does that some times." She said as she looked through the schedule.

Sarah smiled to herself as the nurse looked up at her "Did they tell you where exactly you'd need to be?"

"Surgical Unit." Sarah said.

The nurse nodded before standing up "Okay, that's on the third floor, just take the elevator. I'll call Susan and let her know you're coming!" she said before sitting back down.

Sarah smiled at the nurse and thanked her before walking towards the elevator, letting a deep breath out as she began to ease up a little.

"_That was easy._" Sarah thought to herself as she entered the elevator.

Sarah leaned against the railing of the elevator as she watched the neon lit numbers count their way up to 3 and opened for Sarah; she took another deep breath as she walked out of the elevator and began making her way towards the front desk when the nurse immediately stood up after she noticed her.

"You're the new girl?" the nurse asked.

Sarah just nodded as she stopped in front of the nurse "I guess you're a blessing, cause we're short staffed tonight." The nurse remarked, motioning Sarah to follow her.

The nurse went through the motions and showed Sarah how things worked, not that she needed it, she had worked in the E.R ward her entire career so the Surgical Ward—it would be a piece of cake.

"You think you can handle it?" The nurse asked, turning back to Sarah.

"Easy." Sarah remarked.

The nurse nodded "Okay, then." She said before walking away.

Sarah didn't waste any time blending in as she began walking down the halls and mingled with the patients before she felt a vibration in her scrubs pocket; she knew it was a text with just the one buzz and she hoped that it was Roderick with an update.

She pulled her phone out and read the text "_Are you in?" _

Sarah texted back a quick 'yes' as well as asking Roderick where they were on their side of things and put the phone back in her pocket.

* * *

She was integrating nicely when she was alerted by the doors opening a bed being rolled through the unit before being pushed into an available room.

Sarah didn't waste any time as she joined the orderlies who brought the new addition in, getting everything should could from them before she turned to the patient to see Mike.

He was bruised and battered, Sarah hardly recognized the follower as she approached him, taking his file from the orderly and waited until they left so she could wait for Mike to wake up from the anesthesia.

Sarah checked his stats as well as his file to see how bad of damage Roderick and the gang had done to him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy when she suddenly heard footsteps come up behind her.

She turned and lightly gasped to see the famous Ryan Hardy in front of her, she couldn't believe she was that close to the enemy; she lightly smiled at him "Hi." She said before going back to Mike.

From her peripheral vision she watched as Ryan Hardy pulled up a chair and sat next to Mikes' bed, she let a faint smile out before putting his file down and exited the room.

As she began to walk down the hall an increase of people began to flood the Surgical Wing of the hospital, mostly FBI agents as Sarah slowly moved towards the front desk if just to get out of the way.

Her heart began to race again, beginning to think ridiculous thoughts of how maybe they knew she was a follower, but she turned to one of the nurses and got her attention "What's going on?" she asked.

"That guy they just rolled in, he's FBI…he got jumped by some Carroll followers." She explained.

Sarah put a shocked look on her face "Oh my god." She said in a concerned tone.

The nurse hummed "Just a baby that one, he almost died on the table." She said.

Sarah nodded, feeling her phone vibrating repeatedly in her scrubs "Well, at least he made it." She muttered before walking away to take the call.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked.

"So…how he doing?" Roderick asked in his usual cocky tone.

Sarah huffed "He'll live. He almost died, Roderick." She remarked.

"You can blame Charlie for that—he gave Mikey boy one hell of a beating, before stabbing him, it was pretty deep." Roderick explained.

Sarah sighed "Okay, well, apparently I'm not getting out of here until early tomorrow and the FBI are swarming, so I'm going to say goodbye now and pretend to do my job." She remarked before hanging up her phone.

She turned around to see Ryan slowly approaching her, Ryan looked tired and rugged as he walked to her "Is it possible to get some ice chips? He's in and out of consciousness but he's asking for something to drink." He asked softly.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, I'll bring him some ice chips." she said with a smile before walking away; she took another breath in, this was becoming a bit much with not just the FBI but Ryan Hardy present as well.


	6. Charlie

For Sarah, the shift felt like an eternity and after 12 hours of avoiding eye contact with FBI agents and nursing patients she was sent home.

The sun was just rising as she pulled up to the gate of the mansion, a giant yawn escaped her mouth as the gate doors pulled back to let her through; she began to fantasize about sleep which made her that more inpatient to pull into the mansion driveway and get inside.

The mansion was rather quiet as she walked inside, the followers around her moping around as she climbed up the stairs and made her way to the second floor which was even quieter than the first.

Sarah hummed to herself as she walked down the hall to the last door on the right, pushing the door open and walking inside her bedroom which she greeted with a tired smile; she pushed the door closed with her foot before kicking off her sneakers and peeling off her scrubs when a knock came at her door.

"Yeah?" Sarah grumbled as she tossed her top aside.

The door opened and Emma peeped her head in "Just get home?" she asked.

Sarah just nodded as she pulled off her pants and socks, walking to her dresser to retrieve a pair of sleepwear as Emma walked in and shut the door behind her.

It was awkward between Sarah and Emma as they stood feet apart from another yet nobody was saying anything; Sarah put her nightshirt on and turned back towards Emma "What's up?" she asked.

"Sarah, something happened." Emma began.

Sarah unhooked her bra from under her night shirt, raising an eye brow at Emma "What did Roderick do this time?" she asked.

Emma shook her head "It wasn't Roderick, it was Charlie." She said, crossing her arms at her friend who immediately went still.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, afraid of the answer Emma might give her.

She couldn't believe she was witnessing tears threatening to spill from Emmas' eyes as she opened her mouth, then closed it for a moment "…Charlie's dead." Emma announced.

Sarah sat on her bed in shock, she could not comprehend the words coming out of Emmas' mouth as she took a few steps towards her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"…we were all sitting around in the office when Roderick called you, and when he got off the phone he started acting like himself, and he started joking and goofing and teasing about how Charlie almost killed Mike. Charlie felt…distraught, and he went manic—he went on about how he couldn't trust himself and how he was a failure…and then he asked Joe to kill him." Emma explained.

Sarah sighed, trying to keep her tears contained as she looked up at Emma, opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out before she finally just nodded.

Emma swallowed hard "Sarah, I'm so sorry—I know you and him were close." She said before backing away and leaving the bedroom.

Sarah just laid back on the covers of her bed, comprehending the death of a good friend—while she was busy taking care of some FBI agent, her friend needed her; she pushed herself off the bed to pull the curtains completely shut so no sunlight would come in as she slept.

She finally got under the covers and shielded her head with a pillow to not only hide from the sun, but to hide her sobs from the rest of the mansion.

Sarah awoke with a headache and puffy eyes as she pushed the pillow away from her, she sat up in her bed and turned over to her clock that read almost 10 til 5.

"_Well, at least I won't have to wait long to go back to 'work'._" Sarah thought to herself as she pushed the sheets back and looked down at the floor for her scrubs but they had gone missing.

Sarah panicked, flying out of bed and opening her bedroom door to begin stomping her way downstairs to start looking for anyone who might have taken her scrubs.

She walked into the office where Roderick and Joe were playfully chatting with each other, they both turned and were taken aback by her disheveled appearance.

"Good afternoon, Sarah! You look…well rested." Joe said with an awkward smile "Perhaps some pants are in order?" he asked rhetorically before turning to Roderick.

Sarah huffed "Where are my scrubs?" she asked.

"Calm down snoot pants, I put them in the wash; I think they're almost done." Roderick said with his infamous smirk.

Sarah approached them both, a grimace on her face as she looked at Roderick "Don't do that again." She murmured.

Roderick shrugged "I was just trying to help."

Sarah huffed as she looked Roderick square in the eye "You killed Charlie." She hissed.

"No, Joe killed Charlie."

Tears began to swell up in Sarahs' eyes "You _knew_ he was sensitive—but you egged him on!" she continued.

Joe could see the tension burning deep in Sarah, he knew she would pop any second while Roderick just smirked.

"He was weak, Sarah…everybody knew it." He remarked.

Sarah slapped Roderick across the face before Joe finally came around his desk and held Sarah close to him "Easy, easy girl…" he said, pulling her away.

"Lets have a little chat about last night, huh?" he suggested before escorting Sarah out of the office, glaring at Roderick disapprovingly before closing the door behind him.

Joe and Sarah stood out in the hall, Sarah now realizing that she was in nothing but a long t-shirt with Joe, who gently smiled at her "So, how did it go last night?" he asked her softly.

"It went alright." Sarah said, trying hard to keep eye contact with Joe.

Joe raised an eye brow at her "Just alright?"

Sarah shrugged "The place was crawling with FBI, and I ran into our friend Ryan Hardy, so that was a bit daunting." She said gently.

Joe stroked her hair "Oh, darling…it's just been a grueling 24-hours hasn't it?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded, pushing a strand of hair out of her face "Yeah. But…Mike is moving along just fine.

"Excellent." Joe said with a smile.

Sarah swallowed hard as she looked away from Joe, uncomfortable with how he saw her outburst—she was usually a calm and sweet girl.

"Don't worry about Roderick, karma will bite him in the ass soon enough." He said before cupping her face gently and walking away and back into his office.

Sarah huffed, turning around to walk into the laundry room to get her scrubs and get ready for her second day.


	7. The Night Shift

It was quieter than the night before as Sarah walked patiently from room to room, checking in on patients while smiling and gently chatting with the other nurses.

Sarah couldn't help but admit to herself that it was nice to feel like part of a team once again—she loved being a nurse and for a moment she began to doubt herself on if she made the right call choosing Joe over herself.

She shook the thought away as she walked into Mikes' room, the pain medications he was on didn't give him a lot of awake time as he slept soundly in his bed; Sarah updated his stats on his chart and made sure his I.V was working properly before she put his chart down and prepared to leave.

In the midst of her doing her job, she felt a warm hand gently grab her, alerting her to Mike who was groggy but conscious.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her softly.

Sarah tried to force a smile out before gently nodding "Yeah." She admitted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie." She whispered.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" he asked her.

Sarah let a breath out, if only to stop herself from crying any more "He died." She whispered to him.

Mike frowned as he looked at Sarah "I'm sorry." He said, trying to console his fellow follower "What happened?" he asked her.

"…well, technically—he killed himself, but Joe killed him." Sarah explained.

Mike forced himself to stay awake as he took a deep breath in and let it out "Why did Joe kill him?" he asked.

"Because Charlie asked him too." Sarah said.

Mike gave Sarah a groggy consoling smile "Sarah, I'm so sorry…I knew you two were friends."

Sarah nodded gently "…I keep telling myself he's in a better place—but, I'm pretty sure I'm lying." She remarked before gently taking her hand back and backed away from Mike.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." She told him before leaving his room entirely.

* * *

Sarah watched the news coverage of the killing spree of women named Claire Matthews, it had drawn out all day and finally ended a little after midnight after Ryan Hardy managed to rescues the last girl and help the FBI take the cult member into custody.

"What a day, huh?" a nurse asked her.

Sarah smiled gently "More like what a travesty." She said as she pushed herself off of the desk and began to make another set of rounds.

It didn't take her very long to get back to Mike who as time went on he repositioned his bed inch by inch.

"You're not in pain?" she asked as she approached him.

Mike shrugged "The Morphine helps a little."

Sarah hummed as she grabbed his file to begin the process of stats while Mike stared at her "So how is everything out there?" he asked.

"Joe had someone kill all the women named Claire Matthews." She said gently, glancing up at him for a moment.

Mike nodded off for a moment "How'd they do?"

"Two out of five isn't bad, I suppose." Sarah said, reading Mikes' heart rate on the monitor before writing it down "…but Ryan succeeded in capturing her, so I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon." She continued.

Mike attempted to chuckle at her remarks, but the pain was a bit much as he stopped almost as fast as he had started "Anything else going on?" he asked.

"Rodericks' fuck buddy is dead…needless to say he's in a bit of a bad mood." She muttered as she checked his I.V.

Mike grimaced "Sucks for him. But I'm sure he'll find another one…" he muttered.

Sarah nodded as she put the file back down and looked at Mike "Need anything? Water? Snack? Blanket?"

"Sex would be nice." He said through his groggy voice.

Sarah couldn't help but blush as an embarrassed smile spread "Michael Weston…you are…" she couldn't think of anything as Mike smirked back at her.

"A sexy beast?" he suggested.

Sarah laughed as she shook her head "No!" she said, backing away and leaving the room with blush covering her entire face.

The nurses' raised an eyebrow at the new addition as she walked to the front desk where everyone was still taking a moment to chill before doing another round "…what's with you?" one asked.

"That FBI guy! I guess the Morphine is getting to him cause he just hit on me." Sarah said.

The nurses chuckled "He's a cutie, that's for sure!"

Another nurse hummed "I wouldn't mind if he hit on me!" she said with a chuckle before walking away to answer a call from one of the patients.

"You're probably right, it is the drugs…you'll get used to it!" another nurse remarked before pushing away from the isle and walking away to begin her checks.

Sarah turned to the nurse receptionist who took a sip of her coffee as she looked up at her "Go home." She muttered.

She rubber necked as she looked at the nurse "What?" she asked.

The nurse receptionist put her cup of coffee down "I said go home, we're well staffed and it's already been 10 hours for you; so go home." She said softly.

Sarah looked around confused for a moment "Umm…okay." She said unsure, backing away slowly as she grabbed her stethoscope from around her neck and pulled it off when she finally turned around to walk towards the elevator.

* * *

It was quiet in the house as everyone was asleep for the night, Sarah tip toed her way upstairs to the second floor and towards her bedroom when suddenly a door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed Sarah before pulling her into the room.

Sarah gasped, too tired to scream when she heard the door close and turned around to see Emma against the door.

The two were silent as they stared each other down before Sarah looked around the room awkwardly before looking back at Emma "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to kill that blonde asshole!" Emma hissed.

Sarah raised an eye brow "…which blonde asshole?" she asked.

"Roderick! Duh!" Emma remarked.

Sarah nodded slowly "Umm, okay. Wh-what did he do this time?" she asked.

"Jacob's here."

Sarah crossed her arms "That's…uhh…that's unexpected," She muttered "But what does Roderick have to do with that?" she asked.

Emma huffed "Roderick brought Jacob here! I guess Jacob got in touch with Roderick via e-mail and so he went and picked him up so _now_ I have to make amends with Jacob so that way Joe doesn't find out we abandoned him and that annoying partner of his!"

Sarah looked Emma over as she crossed her arms "Why does it matter if Joe finds out that we abandoned them?"

Emma went silent, not answering the question when finally Sarah huffed in exasperation "Emma, you made your bed, now lay in it…it's also four in the morning—and I'm going to bed." She remarked before pushing past Emma and leaving the room.


	8. Home

"Gently, gently! I don't want those stitches ripping." Sarah instructed as Mike sat down on the wheelchair; Mike grunted in pain as he sat down, pushing out a labored breath while Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder "You good?" she asked.

Mike just nodded as she then rolled him out of the room and began to make her way to the elevator in silence, Mike was still in a subdued state with not a care in the world—his biggest goal was just getting back to the mansion to sleep in a comfortable, giant bed.

Sarah hummed as the elevator doors closed, giving them solitude from the rest of the hospital "Okay, Agent Weston, I still have to stick my shift out today—I'll be home at around 3am and I _will_ wake you up so I can clean and change your bandages." She explained.

"Don't scratch your stitches, and don't overdo it with the physical activity, aka…if you don't have to do it, don't." Sarah continued.

Mike smirked as he gently looked up at Sarah "Whatever you say Nurse Sarah." He muttered.

Sarah grimaced "Also, no alcohol, especially with the Vicodin. One every four hours." She remarked before the elevator doors opened.

They both were silent as Sarah wheeled Mike out to the patient pick up station where an SUV was waiting for them "Also, Barry is going to take care of you until I get home." She said before gently helping Mike out of the wheelchair.

"But if anything does go wrong?" Mike asked her.

Sarah sighed "Call me." She remarked as she opened the passenger door.

Mike slowly got into the passenger seat and just nodded off at the driver, Sarah helped buckle him in before giving him one look over "See you in the morning." She muttered before closing the door.

Sarah watched for a moment as the SUV drove away, she sighed heavily before taking the wheelchair back inside to finish off her shift.

* * *

It was surprising to her to find that the household was still active when she got home, Sarah avoided eye contact as she rushed up to her room and closed the door behind her to undress from her scrubs and get into something more comfortable.

Sarah looked over at her alarm clock to see that it was almost 3:30 in the morning, she let a tired huff out as she got into her pajamas then immediately left her room to walk to the one next door.

She and Roderick had made arrangements to have Mike in the next room over incase anything had happened and also all of the supplies would be in his room.

Sarah gently opened the door and peeked inside to see Mike fast asleep, his lamp on to welcome Sarah whenever she arrived; she walked in slowly, closing the door behind her and walked into the personal bathroom to retrieve the supplies.

"Mike?" she asked softly, stroking his forehead to gently wake him.

Mike hummed as he turned in his sleep for a moment before opening his eyes at Sarah, he gave her a soft smile "I had a dream about you." He muttered.

Sarah smiled "Was it a good one?"

"You were a fairy…and you and Emma tried to eat Roderick." Mike explained.

Sarah chuckled as she sat on the edge of his bed "That's probably the Vicodin." She remarked, helping Mike sit up in the bed before pulling the bandage on his forehead off.

"Any pain?" she asked as she poured some alcohol on a napkin and began to dab the wound gently, Mike couldn't help but wince at the sudden pain.

Mike shook his head as he hummed again "No. What time is it?" he asked her.

"It's almost 3:30." She told him.

Mike hummed again "You're late. You said 3…"

Sarah looked at him and smiled before looking back up at the wound and saw that she had cleaned it quite nicely; Sarah put the napkin down and grabbed a new bandage, rubbing some anti-bacterial gel on it and slowly put the new bandage on.

"One down, one to go…you can lay back down now." She said, helping Mike laid flat on the bed once again "And I am sorry that I'm late…I had some trouble getting out of work. Some asshole kept trying to hit on me."

Mike smiled "So what did you do?"

Sarah looked at him "I might've 'accidentally' cut him with a pair of scissors." She remarked.

Mike chuckled, watching Sarah softly pull off the bandage to his stitches, he grimaced at the ugly wound on his lower abdomen before mumbling out a curse.

Sarah ignored his words, focusing more closely on the stitches as she cleaned it up and put more anti-bacterial gel on it before putting a new bandage on.

"Alright, back to bed. I'll see you in about 8 hours." Sarah remarked, turning to his night table to turn off his lamp but saw a bell placed besides it; Sarah hummed as she picked it up and examined it.

Mike watched her as she examined the bell "Roderick gave it to me…he said it would help you hear me." He said.

"He's such an ass." Sarah muttered before putting the bell down "Well, alright…goodnight." She said as she turned off the lamp, and got off his bed to leave his bedroom.

* * *

Sarah got comfortable in her bed, she was glad that she was able to get home before the sun rose like it had been all week; she was glad to no longer have to go to the hospital and 'work', she did feel bad about leaving them stranded though.

"_They have no record of you, so they can't track you down._" Sarah thought to herself as she brought her comforter up to her chin to keep warm.

She smiled as she finally relaxed, knowing that now she could frolic in the house to a certain extent and not have to worry about playing cool around strangers.

Sarah was home again, and she didn't want to leave as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Relax

Emma was talking but Sarah wasn't listening as she sat at the kitchen isle and looked down at her steaming cup of coffee; it was after noon but Sarah didn't care as she zoned in and out of whatever Emma was saying.

The young serial killer finally stopped talking and put her hand in front of Sarah and waved it around "Hey—are you in there?" she asked.

Sarah hummed as she looked up at Emma "Yeah, I'm here. I'm just still getting my clock straightened out." She muttered.

"Those night shifts really mess with you, huh?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. It reminds me why I never did nights." She muttered, taking a sip of her coffee when she heard a tiny gasp.

"SARAH!" Joey called out as he rushed up to the next seat next to her.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she hugged Joey "JOEY! Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said, getting chipper at the sight of the boy.

"Where have you been? I missed you." Joey asked.

Sarah turned to Emma, then back to Joey "Well, I've been working—but I'm done working now, I'm here forever and ever!" she said, tussling the boys hair.

Joey couldn't help but chuckle before turning to Emma "Denise, I'm hungry." He told his nanny.

Emma nodded "Okay, I'll see what I can whip up." She said with a smile, looking over her friend who continued to sit and sip on her coffee "Sarah, are you hungry?" she asked.

"No. Coffee is good." She said, leaning forward.

Joey continued to watch Sarah wake up with her cup of coffee while Emma made Joey a Bologna sandwich, Joey asking Sarah random questions when a plate was put in front of him and he focused on his lunch.

Sarah didn't even pay attention before a plate was put in front of her, she looked down at the Bologna sandwich in front of her before looking back up at Emma "I said I was good." She muttered.

"Not to sound like your mom, but when was the last time you ate?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

Sarah thought about it long and hard before shrugging "I don't remember." She muttered.

Emma pushed the plate closer to Sarah before beginning to put away the food supplies she used to make lunch when Joey grimaced and Sarah just took a simple bite of her lunch.

"I hate Bologna." Joe announced.

Emma sighed "I know, but that's all that's in the fridge." She said before turning to Sarah "Somebody needs to go shopping." She remarked.

"Get Lizzie to do it, I have obligations here." Sarah remarked.

Emma hummed "Fine."

Joey and Emma began to talk about Joe and the house before Emma gently excused herself just as Joe walked into the kitchen, alerting both Joey and Sarah to his presence.

It was obvious to Sarah that this needed to be a bonding moment between father and son when she turned to Joey who was looking at her for guidance.

Sarah looked over and Joe before clearing her throat "You know what, I'm going to take my coffee and my Bologna sandwich, and go check on Mike." She said, grabbing her meal and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

She stuck her head into Mikes' bedroom where she saw him sitting up in bed, twiddling his thumbs when he saw her.

"Oh, good…I was about to the bell." He told her.

Sarah chuckled as she walked in with her cup of coffee and half of a Bologna sandwich and sat on the edge of Mikes' bed "So—pain? Anything weird going on?" Sarah asked him.

Mike shook his head "No. But I am hungry, are you going to finish that sandwich?" he asked her.

Sarah looked down at the sandwich before handing it to Mike "Go for it." She said, adjusting herself in her spot as she took a sip of her coffee.

They were both silent as Mike ate the other half of the sandwich, Sarah just watched as he finished his sandwich and put the plate on the night table; Sarah just smiled at him before finishing her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her.

Sarah nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, I just…I don't know, it's hard to explain." She said, looking down at her empty coffee mug.

Mike nodded slowly "You wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

Sarah shook her head "Not really." She said as she looked up at Mike who just glared at Sarah.

She huffed "…while I've been working at the hospital, a lot of has happened here at the home front and I feel kind of out of place now that I'm back. I feel like I've missed too much." She muttered.

Mike nodded as he watched Sarah play with her mug "Don't worry, you'll catch up." He comforted her.

Sarah looked up at Mike and let a small smile out "Thanks." She said, letting another moment of silence pass.

"Okay, lay down—I've got to change your bandages again." She said, getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

* * *

She walked down the hall, yawning as she did and ignoring the guy passing her by; she, at that moment, could care less about who was around her.

"Sarah?" she heard a man call behind her.

Sarah turned to see Jacob in front of her, his typical scared look on his face "What?" she asked him.

Jacob walked towards her "You and Emma left us there!" he accused.

Sarah glared at him; to Sarah, Jacob had a lot of baggage and she just wasn't cool with that as she huffed "I was just doing what Roderick asked, and he said to go with Emma…it's not my fault you didn't make the cut." She remarked before turning away from Jacob.

He grabbed a hold of her arm "No—you left me there!" he continued.

Sarah rolled her eyes, turning back around and punched Jacob in the jaw; she didn't have time to react to the pain in her hand as she pulled herself away from Jacob and left "Fucking baby!" she proclaimed before walking down the hall.


	10. Cracking Bad

Emma was busy with Claire so Sarah just tried to stay out of the way and keep her head down in that respect; meanwhile, Jacob was prowling around feeling resent for both she and Emma—but Sarah didn't care, she didn't like Jacob anyway.

Meanwhile, tensions were high with Roderick and though Sarah tried to keep out of his path, Roderick has other plans as he walked beside her silently.

Sarah darted glances at him every once in a while as she walked in the kitchen to get something to eat; Roderick leaned against the isle and crossed his arms as he watched Sarah look through the fridge.

"Hey, Sarah Bear?" he called out to her in a false sincere voice.

Sarah turned to Roderick "Please don't call me that again." She remarked.

Roderick hummed "Okay. Listen, Bear, could you talk to Joe for me? Maybe you can get the ball rolling for everything." She asked.

Sarah turned to Roderick "Why don't you talk to Joe?"

"I've tried…and he's blinded by working things out with Claire. But I was thinking since you are sweeter than a cupcake, you could talk to him and he'd actually listen." Roderick said.

Sarah raised an eye brow at him "…no." she said after thinking about it for a moment.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Roderick asked her.

Sarah huffed "I mean 'no'! You and Joe gave me a job, and that job was to nurse Mike Weston back to health. Not to be your messenger."

Roderick glared, walking towards Sarah as she closed the fridge door; Roderick forced his smile at Sarah "Sarah…sweetheart…please?" he asked, trying to sugar coat her.

"My answer is still 'no'! Seriously, fuck off." She remarked before walking away from the fridge to look inside the pantry.

The sheriff wouldn't give up as he followed Sarah into the pantry "Listen, you stupid bitch—you're going to talk with Joe, and you're going to lead him towards enlightenment and make sure he gets his priorities in check." He told her in a low hiss.

Sarah just looked at the man, furrowing her brow at him before shaking her head "No." she said before turning away from him once again.

Roderick grabbed her arm, squeezing it as he looked deep into her eyes "Now I'm not asking—you're gonna do it, and you're going to sway him!"

Sarah spit in his face "Fuck you!" she yelled, trying to fight to get her arm back as Roderick only got closer to her.

"Not so tough now, are you, cupcake?" he continued to taunt her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" they heard coming from the kitchen as they both turned to see Emma glaring at the both of them.

Roderick huffed "It's none of your business!" he hissed.

"Get your hands off her!" Emma said in a snarl.

He slowly let go of Sarahs' arm as she raced out of the pantry and through the kitchen, leaving Roderick and Emma alone.

Emma swallowed hard, glaring at Roderick before backing away slowly and leaving the kitchen to catch up with Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, finally catching up to the fast as a bullet Sarah.

Sarah nodded "Yeah. I'm fine." She remarked, continuing to walk past other house members while Emma attempted to keep up with the fast paced Sarah.

"Hey!" Emma finally remarked, tugging at Sarahs' arm to force her to face her "What did he want?" she asked quietly.

Sarah crossed her arms "He wanted me to talk to Joe."

"About what?"

Sarah shrugged again "Something about getting his priorities straight." She remarked.

Emma raised an eye brow "Claire?"

"Yeah. Something along those lines." Sarah murmured.

Emma thought long and hard for a moment before placing a hand on Sarahs' shoulder and smiled "Let me talk to Joe, and deal with Claire. You just keep nursing Mike back to health." She said with a firm nod.

Sarah gently raised an eye brow "You sure you want to be stirring that pot?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Emma said, playfully tucking a strand of hair behind Sarahs' ear before walking away.

Sarah watched Emma walk away, she just hoped that Emma was able to successfully pry her way in between Joe and Claire, it wasn't an easy task since Joe still very much loved his wife; but it wasn't any of Sarahs' business as she climbed up the stairs to check on Mike.

* * *

It had been a week and Sarah could feel the tension in the air as Roderick was losing himself more and more while Joe threw himself further into the spiral that was Claire Matthews.

Sarah just kept her head down, listening to Emma vent as all of this was going on when Roderick stormed into the small living room the girls were occupying and threw a lamp across the room.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, standing up from her seat while Sarah just sat in shock, her mouth open as she stared at Roderick.

Roderick pushed Emma away as he angrily paced around the room for a moment "He's too busy trying to win his wife back—so _I_ make decisions, but when _I_ do make decisions he gets angry at me! That mother fucker!" he gripped to himself.

Sarah and Emma looked at each other before Sarah cleared her throat "You wanna share with the class, or throw the other lamp?" she asked.

Roderick stopped and turned to Sarah "…I sent Vince to go retrieve a package to take to the bunker, and the FBI found it."

"The package or the bunker?" Sarah asked.

Roderick scuffed "The bunker, you idiot!" he hissed.

"Hey—only I can call her an idiot!" Emma proclaimed, taking a breath "Okay, so now what?" she asked Roderick.

Roderick shook his head "I don't know. But Vince said that nothing could be traced back to here, so we'll see how that goes." He remarked.

The sheriff looked at both of the young woman in front of him before he stormed out, leaving Emma and Sarah confused as they turned to each other.

"You know, ever since Louise bit the dust, he's been cracking badly." Sarah observed.

Emma crossed her arms at Sarah "So what are you saying? That one of us fucks him?" she remarked.

"You can fuck him. Me, I'm good!" Sarah said, adjusting on the couch she was sitting on.


	11. Last Night In

**I updated for the sake of updating-don't hold this chapter against me. Please.**

* * *

She knocked on the door gently before opening it and peeking inside to find Mike standing up and checking himself out in the mirror.

"Looking good." Sarah teased as she walked inside the bedroom and closed the door behind her, getting Mikes' attention as he blushed.

Mike just smirked as he went back to looking himself over and brushing a finger over the cut above his eye brow, Sarah just smiled as she stood across from him "So, going back to work tomorrow. How you holding up?" she asked him.

"It's going to be nice to see something other than this bedroom." Mike remarked, completely facing Sarah.

Sarah just smiled, crossing her arms at Mike before taking a step forward "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Mike nodded "Decent. I mean, I don't feel awful—but I wish I felt better." He remarked.

Sarah nodded "Well, with time you'll feel like the old you again." She said to comfort the agent.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Sarah cleared his throat "So...last night in the mansion." She said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Want anything special for dinner? Got any plans for tonight?" Sarah asked nervously, she didn't know why she kept talking but she couldn't stop herself.

Mike approached her slowly, his blue eyes connecting with her brown ones before Mike leaned in and kissed her.

She was taken aback, but Sarah couldn't help but admit that Mike was a pretty good kisser as she kissed him back, her hands now taking a hold of his arms as the kiss deepened.

Mike held tightly to Sarahs' tiny frame before backing her into a wall to get some stability, his hands moving all over her body and gently up her shirt when she pulled away from the kiss and pushed his hands away from her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah muttered to him.

Mike shook his head "No, it's alright." He said, taking a step back from Sarah.

"It's just," Sarah sighed heavily "It's been like…a _really_ long time since I've been intimate with someone." She admitted to Mike.

"…how long is a _really_ long time?" Mike asked her.

Sarah blushed "…4 years."

"4 years?!" Mike asked in shock.

"I know!" Sarah proclaimed "I just…I never had time, or just never felt like just sleeping with any guy who looked good in a pair of slacks." She told Mike, pushing herself off the wall gently.

Mike nodded as he listened to Sarah "Well, now I feel like an asshole." He admitted to her.

Sarah shook her head "No. No—don't feel that way! That kiss was completely consensual! It was a really good for not having been kissed in 4 years." She remarked, rubbing Mikes' arm to comfort him.

They stood in the awkward silence before Sarah pulled him in for another kiss, pulling the both of them against the wall as Mike began to unbutton her shirt and exposing her cream colored bra, then pulling away again.

"This is okay, right? We're still…consenting adults?" Mike asked, not wanting to push Sarah into anything she didn't want.

Sarah nodded as she pulled him in for another kiss while Mike picked her up and carried her towards the bed; Sarah wrapped her legs around Mikes' waist as they both of them fell into the bed.

* * *

The head board kept a constant rhythm of hitting the wall as Mike and Sarah rocked the bed.

Sarah's cries excited Mike as he continued to pound into her, feeling himself reaching climax with every move either of them made.

She called out his name, her fingers pressing against Mikes' back to keep herself steady while wrapping her legs around Mikes' waist to pull him in closer to her.

"Oh, yeah—right there!" she moaned out as Mike looked down and admired the woman under him.

They locked eyes, forgetting about the rest of the world and focused completely on each other and being that close and intimate with another person when Mike suddenly felt it.

A jerk in his hips and a warmth coming from his pelvic region gave Mike only enough to react in the sound of a groan before he felt his dick throbbing inside of Sarah and releasing his load inside of her.

They were still for a moment before Mike fell off of her, a hint of disappointment in the air as Sarah turned to him and awkwardly smiled at him "Well that was fun." She said through labored breath.

"No." Mike muttered.

Sarah scuffed as she propped herself up "What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked with a smile.

"…I came…didn't even give you a second though!" Mike self-deprecated, turning to Sarah who was still propped up.

Sarah chuckled "Well that's okay…it's not the end of the world. I mean, you lasted longer than I expected so—good for you!" she said, shaking her hands like pom-poms.

Mike chuckled as he stroked the length of her waist with his fingers "Another round?" he suggested after a moment of silence.

Sarah nodded, laying back down in the bed "Yeah, okay…just give me a moment to relax." She said.

"I can do that." Mike said, leaning towards Sarah and kissing her softly on the lips.

As the two gave each other bedroom eyes, they could hear Emma calling out for Sarah which made her tense at just the sound of her name "Oh, fuck…" she said, turning back towards the bedroom door "Maybe she'll give up?" she thought out loud quietly.

Just as those words escaped her lips, the bedroom door opened and Emma flung herself in "Sarah?" she called out, immediately gasped at what she saw and turned around to face the wall.

"Hey, Sarah…umm…Joe needs to see you…whenever you have a minute." Emma informed Sarah.

It was obvious that Sarahs' best friend was uncomfortable as Sarah just nodded at the back of Emmas' head and sighed "Okay, I'll be down in just a minute." She told Emma who immediately left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sarah turned to Mike who just stared at her "I'll wait" he said before he gave her his infamous smirk.

"You better." Sarah said, climbing out of bed and walking to the pile of clothes in the middle of the bedroom, redressing herself and leaving Mike alone to tend to Joe.


	12. Insanity

"Sarah, sweetheart!" Joe remarked, standing up from his seat while Sarah continued to adjust her shirt.

Sarah just smiled as she met him half way in his office, trying to not look conspicuous as Joe looked her up and down before frowning.

"Did Emma wake you? I asked her if you were asleep to leave you alone." Joe remarked.

Sarah shook her head "No. I was just reading." She said, comforting Joe as he nodded and smiled at the young woman.

"Good to hear it." Joe said, turning away for a moment before looking back at Sarah.

Sarah just crossed her arms, waiting for Joe to speak since he did request her presence—she just hoped it didn't take too long since Mike was upstairs waiting for her.

Joe said nothing, just glancing at Sarah and pacing while Sarah just stood by the couch; Sarah looked around the office before sighing "Joe?" she called out.

The man hummed as he looked at Sarah who slowly approached him "Is everything alright?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No. Nothing is alright." Joe stated "What with Claire—she doesn't want to work on 'us', just only wants to focus on Joey; and Roderick getting a bit big for his britches and then us losing the bunker, it's just…" he trailed off and looked at Sarah who had her hands laced up by her chest, listening attentively.

Sarah let a soft smile out as she raised an eye brow, Joe sighed "But you don't want to hear all of this. You want to hear how things are going so well, and how we are on track." He insisted.

"No. If you wanna tell me about how stressed and frustrated you are, then tell me! Get it out of your system so you can focus on what matters…whatever that is at this point in time." Sarah remarked, bobbing her head at Joe.

Joe looked at Sarah and smiled "You are unique, Sarah Greene." He said softly.

* * *

Sarah climbed up the stairs in utter shock, the things she had been told scared her to her core; knowing Joe Carroll that intimately was disturbing to say the least.

"_Well, they're your secrets now…"_ Sarah thought to herself as she opened Mikes' bedroom door and entered the bedroom where Mike was fast asleep on the bed, sprawled out across it.

Sarah huffed as she gently closed the door behind her and immediately began to undress as she made her way to the bed, pushing Mike aside to give her some space as she wrapped the bed sheets around her and turned off the night stand light.

It was silent in the dark room before Sarah began to feel Mike turning on his side of the bed before stopping abruptly.

"That took a little longer than 'awhile'…" Mike muttered.

Sarah sighed "Yeah, well…Joe really needed me." She muttered back.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked Sarah in the dark.

Sarah remained still and quiet for a moment, thinking about everything Joe had confided in her when she felt Mike shift on the bed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mike told her.

Sarah could feel his fingers against her arm as he gently stroked it, she sighed "Get some rest, Agent Weston. You've got a busy day ahead of you." She whispered.

* * *

The next morning Mike had awoken early to get a head start while Sarah helped him prepare his transition back into the FBI.

"So…can I call you?" Mike asked as they stood by the car.

Sarah laughed "Um, I don't know—can you?"

Mike let a smile out as he pulled out his cell phone and prepared a new contact before handing it off to Sarah where she hastily put in her information.

"Don't get into trouble." Sarah said gently.

"I won't." Mike remarked.

Sarah handed him back his phone and smiled "But do let us know if anything comes up." She suggested, putting her hands in her sweater pockets.

"Michael!" Joe called out, coming down the steps of the house.

Both Sarah and Mike turned to witness the leader approach them with Roderick not far behind "Leaving already?" Joe asked, crossing his arms.

Mike nodded "Yes. I got a call from Ryan this morning, giving me directions to the bunker." He informed Joe who raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"Well, I do hope you have a safe trip and that you heal quickly. I'll be hearing from you, yes?" Joe asked.

Mike glanced over at Sarah before turning back to Joe "Yeah. Like I was telling Sarah, I'll keep you all informed of any developments." He assured Joe.

Joe nodded "Excellent. Well, I suppose you should be getting on your way. Don't want to be late for your first day back!" he said, patting Mike on the back, who lightly flinched at the pain the touch had caused.

"OH! Right, sorry." Joe said, giving Mike a look.

Sarah tried hard to stop from laughing as Mike turned to her "So, I'll text you…" he said.

"Okay." Sarah said, crossing her arms at him.

Both Joe and Roderick watched the two of them before Mike climbed into his SUV and drove away, leaving the mansion as well as the three people behind.

* * *

It had been an interesting turn of events in the short hours of the morning, news had traveled fast that Claire had tried to escape with Joey but that Roderick had intervened and now she was wearing a collar.

Sarah enjoyed the new freedom as she sat on the couch in the living room, listening to the T.V while reading a magazine she had found lying around when Emma came storming in, catching Sarahs' eye.

She waited for Emma to speak first as she sat on the longue chair next to her, it was silent between them for a few moments but when Emma finally spoke, it wasn't what Sarah expected at all.

"So, you and Weston, huh?" she asked.

Sarah slowly raised her head and cocked an eye brow at her friend "Yeah. What of it?" she asked.

Emma shrugged "Nothing. It's just…you've _never_ taken a liking to any guy since I've known you, and now, you jump the bones of our FBI Intel guy." She remarked gently "…it's just peculiar, that's all." She muttered.

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond as she glared at her best friend, she subconsciously began to lower her magazine to her lap "Not really." Sarah muttered back.

Emma and Sarah glared at each other for a moment; the chemistry had changed between them and Sarah felt it—but whatever the reason, Sarah knew it wasn't good.


End file.
